Keyboards of conventional handsets and handheld computers would not be very large due to their small sizes, thus leading to inconvenient operations for users.
In particular, the handsets typically include only number keys. Thus, a user has to switch input methods when it is needed to input alphabets, and further adopts a multiplexing manner to perform an input selection for the alphabets. This affects an input speed and leads to a very low efficiency. The keyboards of some smart phones and handheld computers adopt a small keyboard similar to the standard QWERTY keyboard, however, due to its dimension space constraint, only a single finger or two fingers can be used to perform a sequential input, which leads to very inconvenient operations and poor input efficiencies.
While some of the existing handsets use similar folding keyboards, or soft keyboards and the like, additional equipments are usually needed during the operations, thus leading to inconvenient carryover and use.
On the other hand, screens of the handsets are becoming larger, however, users still rely on a Five-Way key to move a grid by a grid in position control, which leads to inconvenient operations in comparison with the operations using a mouse and the like devices on a portable laptop computer.
Some large flat computers are not configured with keyboards and perform inputs by means of soft keyboards displayed on touch pads. However, this leads to low input efficiencies.
Although some flat computers are configured with physical keyboards, efficiencies thereof are low since it is inconvenient to carry such keyboards.
Conventionally, if a handset (or a PDA) shares an input device of a notebook, such as a keyboard, a track pad, a track-point, and the like, it is needed to connect to a notebook, for example via an infrared interface, or a Bluetooth interface, a USB cable and the like, when the notebook is powered on. Then, the handset can be operated by means of the input device of the notebook. However, it is needed to power the notebook on and operate its operating system, which leads to large power consumption and a waste of notebook energy, especially in case of powering with a battery. Thus, the conventional method mentioned above is complicated and time-consuming.